Les amours d'enfants
by DisiniTana
Summary: ... ne sont malheureusement pas éternelles. Gil, au chevet d'Oz venant de revenir de l'Abyss, se souvient de leur relation d'enfant. Gil/Oz, inspiré du manga.


**Les amours d'enfant ne sont malheureusement pas éternelles**

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi, malheureusement... J'aimerais bien que Gil soit ma peluche =(

**Spoiler : **Je me base sur le manga (je n'ai jamais regardé l'anime) : il y a pas mal de petits spoilers sur les flash-back d'Oz, mais je ne pense pas que ça aille après le tome 10 voire 9.

**Rating : **K+ : c'est tout mignon, ce sont des amours d'enfants ^ ^

**Pairing : **Oz/Gil, enfants par la majorité de la fic.

**Note de l'auteur : **Ma vision de ce couple que j'aime beaucoup mais que je ne pense possible qu'avant qu'Oz ne soit précipité dans l'Abyss.

J'ai décidé de prendre le point de vue de Gil. Je ferais peut-être un deuxième chapitre avec le point de vue d'Oz... à vous de demander !

* * *

Il ne savait plus exactement quand cela avait commencé, cela s'était fait simplement comme toujours chez les enfants, un amour sans complexe, sans question. Ils s'étaient juste pris la main au début, il croyait se souvenir que c'était une belle après-midi de printemps, le père de son jeune maître n'était une nouvelle fois pas venu voir son fils. Gilbert avait vu les larmes tenter de franchir le barrage qu'Oz avait mis en place depuis toujours, alors il avait simplement pris la main qui se présentait devant lui et son ami avait souri. C'était donc une habitude qu'ils avaient pris quand ils étaient seuls, c'était un amour d'enfant, tellement innocent.

- Pourquoi Gil ne peut-il pas être là ? Avait un jour demandé le jeune garçon à son oncle quand celui-ci avait annoncé que le serviteur ne pourrait pas assister à la soirée qui se déroulait au manoir.  
- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne m'y serais pas opposé, mais c'est une question de protocole, avait répondu l'adulte.  
- Protocrol ? C'est le truc qui fait que je dois bien me présenter, être poli avec les autres enfants de nobles et que je ne peux pas m'habiller comme je veux ?  
- C'est protocole mais oui, sinon c'est bien cela.  
- Mais pourquoi cela fait-il aussi que Gil ne puisse pas venir ?  
- Eh bien, tout simplement parce qu'il est un serviteur, c'est un peu bête mais c'est comme cela.  
Le jeune enfant aux cheveux ondulés s'était un peu avancé :  
- Ce n'est rien Jeune Maître.  
- Mais je veux que tu sois là ! Avait répliqué Oz.  
Et par habitude, ils s'étaient pris la main et s'était rapprochés légèrement, mais Oscar les avaient séparé sans qu'ils comprennent pourquoi le Duc avait amené en souriant son neveu en annonçant qu'il devait se préparer.

Ils avaient alors compris que les autres trouvaient leur relation mauvaise, sans en saisir les raisons. C'était alors devenu un jeu, un secret. Ils se voyaient à l'abri des regards, c'était facile, Gilbert était le serviteur d'Oz et ils avaient toutes les occasions de se retrouver. Parfois, Oz se cachait pour embêter son serviteur, celui-ci arpentait les couloirs, anxieux, et soudain une main l'attirait à l'intérieur. Gil protestait pour la forme, puis finissait par accepter la main de son maître. Ainsi, petit à petit, ils s'étaient encore rapprochés au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait. Les étreintes succédèrent aux prises de mains, énergiques et protectrices quand elles venaient d'Oz, plus timides mais réconfortantes quand c'était Gil qui enlaçait doucement celui qui était devenu son « amoureux ».

Quand Oz lui avait offert son premier cadeau d'anniversaire le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs n'avait tout d'abord pas su comment réagir. Ça n'avait été que lorsqu'Ada avait quitté la pièce pour rejoindre sa préceptrice, qu'il avait trouvé la parfaite façon de remercier son jeune maître. Il s'était rapproché un peu hésitant, avait posé un petit baiser sur la joue de son vis-à-vis et vit alors celui-ci rougir pour la première fois de sa vie. Ainsi leur relation s'était trouvée véritablement scellée et ils la réaffirmaient souvent par de petits baisers dans un coin de la chambre ou un couloir désert.

Ce n'était que peu après cela que Gil avait prononcé sa promesse qu'il avait toujours tenue, Oz avait tout d'abord rougi une nouvelle fois et s'était caché dans son livre. « Toujours » avait répété le serviteur. Le blond était descendu de sa chaise, avait posé ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage de son valet et l'avait embrassé, presque désespérément, comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Gil s'était laissé faire et avait juste resserré l'étreinte. Ils étaient resté ainsi, lèvres contre lèvres jusqu'à ce que des pas résonnent dans le couloirs les oblige à se séparer brusquement. La gouvernante du jeune noble était entré pour indiquer au blond qu'il était l'heure de sa leçon d'histoire. Le jeune garçon s'était redressé d'un bond et l'avait suivit dans le couloir, mais juste avant de sortir de la pièce il s'était retourné pour adresser un sourire rayonnant à son serviteur et lui envoyer un petit bisous qui valu à Gil des joues rouges pour le reste de la journée.

Quand Oz lui avait fait part de sa volonté de le voir présent à la cérémonie de passage à l'âge adulte, le garçon aux cheveux noirs n'avait pu exprimer que son étonnement et sa crainte. Il ne pouvait se tenir aux côtés de son maître en tant que serviteur dans une telle circonstance. « Comme mon meilleur ami » avait alors corrigé le jeune blond, « et comme bien plus » avait dit ses yeux.

Gil ne se souvenait plus de la suite. Sous l'emprise de Zwei, il s'était rendu à la cérémonie et avait repris conscience pour voir son maître et son amour basculer dans l'Abyss.

Le jeune homme ouvrit ses yeux dorés, cela faisait dix ans depuis ces derniers événements mais il n'avait pas perdu l'espoir de revoir un jour son maître. Et il pouvait en effet contempler à présent le corps endormi de celui-ci. La peur l'avait envahi quand il avait vu ce corps dégradé par le pouvoir de B-Rabbit mais il éprouvait, sans pouvoir le contrôler, un certain orgueil à avoir été celui qui avait sauvé le noble. Gil tourna à nouveau son regard vers le lit que se trouvait à côté de lui, le blond respirait profondément, il n'avait pas grandi pendant son séjour dans le monde parallèle, il ne s'était déroulé que quelques heures pour lui, à peine un jour. Le serviteur remit en place les couvertures et passa délicatement sa main sur le petit front d'Oz. Il comprit à cet instant que leur relation ne pourrait plus être la même.

Quand son jeune maître apprit son identité, Gil eut tout d'abord peur de se faire rejeter, mais le jeune Vessalius lui fit vite comprendre que le temps passé ne changeait rien pour lui. Pourtant le jeune homme à la tête d'algue doutait, pour la première fois de sa vie des propos de son maître.  
Ces doutes furent confirmer dès qu'Alice les laissa un peu seuls.  
- Gil... interpella timidement la voix d'Oz.  
Le jeune homme s'arrêta et regarda son maître.  
- Je... Est-ce que tu te souviens de se que l'on éprouvait l'un pour l'autre avant que je ne me fasse précipiter dans l'Abyss.  
Le ventre du serviteur se serra, il hésita un instant avant de répondre :  
- Oui, comme si c'était hier...  
Le blond baissa les yeux et l'autre se rendit compte, sans comprendre, que ce n'était pas la réponse attendue.  
- Pour moi, c'est presque hier, reprit finalement Oz.  
- Oui... j'avais oublié...  
- Je... j'étais vraiment amoureux de toi...  
Il y avait presque des sanglots dans sa voix et Gil ne savait quoi faire, il était totalement perdu.  
- Mais... Gil... Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, comme moi...  
Le concerné commençait à comprendre, tout comme lui, son maître ne pouvait pas passer outre leur nouvelle différence d'âge. Il le prit dans ces bras.  
- Je ne peux plus t'embrasser comme avant mais laisse-moi rester à tes côtés, te soutenir et te réconforter, encore et toujours.  
Il sentit le jeune garçon se détendre et lui rendre son étreinte délicatement.  
- Pas question de me séparer de mon cher serviteur.  
Ils rejoignirent les carrosses et rentrèrent dans la résidences secondaires des Rainborth.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'avais commencer une suite avec Jack et Gil, mais finalement, si je l'écris, j'en ferai une autre histoire indépendante.

Un petite review ? Je ne mords pas ^ ^


End file.
